Coming Home
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: Spielt nach dem 12.Band des Mangas und erzählt eine Möglichkeit des New YorkBesuchs von Yuki und Shu. Ist meine erste GraviFic, also seid nachsichtig, aber sagt bitte trotzdem Eure Meinung, okay? Dann viel Spass beim Lesen Alles Murakamis Nichts Meins!


Shuichi sah aufgeregt aus dem Fenster der Maschine, die sich im Landeanflug auf New York befand. „Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiii… dadada…" „Spack nicht ab du Quälgeist, das ist die Freiheitsstatue!" Eiri Yuki verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Wenn das die ganze Zeit so gehen würde, dachte er, dann würde er sich nur zu leicht wieder vergessen und Shindou Shuichi direkt aus dem Fenster auf die Landebahn des Flughafens schleudern. Er bemerkte Shuichis kritischen Blick nicht. Shu-Chans Gedanken fuhren mal wieder Achterbahn: „…hm…jetzt fliegen wir zu deinem Kitazawa-San… und alles nur, weil ich dich trotz allem liebe…"

+FLASHBACK +

Wenige Stunden zuvor waren sie in den Flieger gestiegen, der sie nach New York bringen sollte. Beim Suchen der Plätze hatte Shuichi irgendwann begriffen, dass Yuki ihn liebte… Das Lächeln welches er dem kleinen Sänger geschenkt hatte war von der unbeschwerten, glücklichen Art, wie Ayaka es einst Mika beschrieben hatte…

Nach dem Essen, war Shuichi friedlich in seinem Sitz eingeschlummert.

Während die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Scheiben auf Shu-Chans Gesicht flossen wie „….flüssiges Gold auf Seide", dachte Yuki. Doch dann nahm sein Gesicht eine eigenartige Härte an und er griff in seine Hosentasche um Kugelschreiber und ein Blatt Papier hervorzuholen. Er klappte den Tisch herunter und begann zu schreiben.

+FLASHBACK - ENDE +

Aus der Gangway stürzte ein rosahaariges kleines Etwas in einem Drang unbegrenzbarer Begeisterung in die Halle des Airports. „Erdboden verschling mich bitte", mit diesen Gedanken folgte ihm ein mürrisch dreinblickender Eiri Yuki.

Unsanft schnappte er den schniefenden und wimmernden Shuichi am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich in ein Taxi, welches sie zunächst ins Hotel brachte.

„Warum...Yuki, was hab ich dir denn nun schon wieder getan?" „DU nervst, also halt die Klappe!"

„Na toll Shindou, erst verliebst du dich in einen fiesen verlobten Ignoranten und dann gehört sein Herz noch nicht mal dir allein", er kämpfte unter diesem Gedanken mit den Tränen, unwissend…

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag, Mister Yuki, Mister Shindou!" der Portier verneigte sich und brachte die Koffer ins Zimmer der beiden jungen Japaner. Shuichi-San folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann. Er hielt es für besser Yuki den geschäftlichen Teil des Eincheckens zu überlassen.

„Ihre Koffer werden bereits nach oben auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, Mister Yuki. Hier ist ihr Schlüssel und einen schönen Aufenthalt in New York." „Dankeschön", brachte Yuki gepresst hervor, denn er hatte es eilig.

Shuichi hatte kaum die Koffer geöffnet, als er schon Yukis Stimme vernahm: „Kommst du?" „ähm…", sichtlich verwirrt schnappte sich der hyperaktive Shindou seine Jacke und lief hinter Eiri Yuki her.

Schweigend hatten sie mehrere Häuserblocks umrundet und waren nun an einem Friedhof angelangt. Yuki blickte Shuichi einen Moment lang undurchsichtig an, dann ging er zielstrebig durch das Tor geradewegs auf Yuki Kitazawas Grab zu.

Shu folgte ihm und trat dann neben ihn. „Hier ist es…", weiter sprach Eiri Yuki nicht.

„… Ich sollte dich hassen, Kitazawa", ging es durch seinen Kopf, „aber ich kann es nicht, denn ich war oder bin vielleicht noch genauso blauäugig wie damals Yuki… du tust mir einfach nur Leid…", damit wandte sich Shuichi in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Ruhe ab und ließ Yuki am Grab zurück.

Während Shindou sich auf die Bank vor dem Friedhofseingang mit seinem Discman setzte, zog Eiri Yuki zwei Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. Er entfaltete das Papier aus dem Flugzeug und las die Zeilen noch ein Mal:

„_Danke für alles was du mir angetan hast. Du hast mich auf die höchsten Berge gehoben und in die tiefsten Täler gestoßen. Ich habe dich nie wirklich gekannt. ich habe mich nie wirklich gekannt. Ich habe dich gesehen, doch eigentlich war ich es der vor mir stand…verloren…_

_Ich danke Gott dafür, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist. Du bist Teil einer Person, die mit dir gestorben ist… dachte ich._

_Du warst mir das beste Beispiel, was Liebe nicht ist! Das habe ich gelernt._

_Ich dachte du würdest immer da sein, aber nun bin ich bereit dich gehen zu lassen…denn ich will, dass du gehst !_

_Weil es auf dieser Welt nur einen einzigen Menschen gibt den ich liebe und nur er allein ist in der Lage meine vergangenen und auch eventuellen zukünftigen Wunden zu heilen… und dieser Mensch bist NICHT DU – Kitazawa Yuki!_

_Ich habe diesen Menschen beinnahe verloren, weil ich dachte, dir etwas schuldig zu sein, doch das war ein Fehler… ich war mir etwas schuldig – nämlich zu lieben… und geliebt zu werden..."_

(An dieser Stelle stellt Euch bitte eine dunkle verschwommene Vision vor!)

Als der blonde Japaner an dieser Stelle des Briefes angekommen war, stand der kleine Eiri Uesgui auf. Und als er sich zur vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte stand vor einem panisch zitternden Kitazawa ein erwachsener Mann, der die Waffe schussbereit auf seinen Brustkorb gerichtet hielt.

Dann ließ er die Waffe fallen und sah mit leeren Blicken auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich: „Du… tust mir noch nicht einmal mehr Leid… !" Damit drehte er sich um und Yuki Kitazawa verschwand für immer in einer schreienden Dunkelheit…

„_Leb wohl, Yuki und Gruß an den Teufel – Ich habe meinen Engel endlich gefunden!_

_Eiri Uesugi_

_PS: Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause… nach Hause - zu meinem Engel… Shuichi Shindou!"_

Damit faltete er den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in die Erde unter einer Geranie und entfaltete dann das zweite Papier in seinen Händen und überflog noch einmal die letzten Zeilen:

„…_Das Schicksal, was ist das schon… Gravitation._

_Ehe man sich's versieht…_

_gibt es kein Entkommen mehr!"_

Er steckte das Papier ( er hatte es neulich zwischen seinen und Shu's Klamotten wieder gefunden ) in seine Hemdtasche zurück und kehrte seiner Vergangenheit den Rücken. Doch ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass er noch etwas vor sich hatte, nur konnte er es nicht einordnen.

Shuichi war hochgeschreckt, als das rostige Tor des Friedhofs ins Schloss fiel und sein Schatz vor ihm stand: „Yu…". Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Große hatte seinen Zeigefinger auf Shuichis Lippen gelegt. Dann lächelte er zum zweiten Mal und so zärtlich, dass Shuichi's Augen zu schimmern begannen: „Ich glaube, ich habe da noch etwas nachzuholen. Darf ich mich also vorstellen?" Shindou nickte etwas verwirrt. „Mein Name ist EIRI. UESUGI EIRI." Nun liefen Tränen der Freude über seine vor abfallender Anspannung geröteten Wangen.

In diesem Moment sah ein nahezu unheimlich geschärftes Paar Augen aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster des Penthouses: „…Du hast es geschafft Shu-Chan, du hast Eiri zurück nach Hause geholt… und nebenbei noch einige andere Leben zum Besseren gewendet…Danke!" Das rosa Kaninchen lächelte als sich die Augen wieder trübten.

In dieser Nacht begriff Shuichi endlich, wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte. Eiri liebte ihn.

Er küsse Uesugi-San immer und immer wieder. Ließ seine schlanken Finger durch Haar und über die samtene Haut des Schriftstellers gleiten und dieser versank in den Augen seines Engels…

Am nächsten morgen war Eiri als erster aufgewacht – mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er strich dem schlafenden Shu-Chan zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und beobachtete wie sich das flüssige Gold der Morgensonne New Yorks auf der seidigen Haut seines Liebsten verlief.

Wieder beschlich ihn dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das etwas noch nicht stimmte, das etwas fehlte. Aber er verdrängte die Gedanken mit einem Grinsen, welches sich über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete, als Shuichi erwachte: „Morgen Idiot!" „Mohhhrnnn…selbbss Idiinnt", murmelte dieser verschlafen zurück. „Lass uns aufstehen…ja?" Shindou rieb sich die Augen und seine verstrubbelten Haare standen vom Kopf ab, etwas Sabber hatte sich in seinem Mundwinkel gesammelt (Ja, so ist er halt unser Shuichi!). „..Was'n mit dir los?" Eiri Uesugi sah das unausgeschlafene Kerlchen auf dem großen Hotelbett warm an: „Mit mir? Mit mir ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung. Ich will nur nach Hause, ganz einfach." Mit einem Schlag war der Sänger von BAD LUCK hellwach: „Du…Du willst heute zurück? Aber…ab...ich dachte du wolltest hier noch ein Wenig bleiben?" „Nein, ich wollte nur einen Teil meiner selbst zurückholen… also, Nervensäge, steh endlich auf!" „Sklaventreiber", maulte Shu noch etwas müder aber verschwand dann im Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen.

Nachdem sie den Flughafen Tokyos hinter sich gelassen hatten, atmete Eiri Uesugi auf, er war nach so langer Zeit endlich zu Hause angekommen.

Am nächsten Abend saß Eiri an seinem PC, um sein neues Buch zu beginnen, allerdings trieb ihn gerade das Radio im Wohnzimmer mit einem „Nittle Grasper" – Medley in den Wahnsinn. (Genau genommen sind es eigentlich eher Shu's Begeisterungsrufe )

Als er wutschnaubend die Tür aufriss, um eigentlich im nächsten Moment loszubrüllen, fand er die Antwort auf sein merkwürdiges Gefühl plötzlich in aller Deutlichkeit vor sich stehen… mit geweiteten, leicht tränenden Augen, zerzausten Haaren und roten Wangen.

„Du…", Shuichi riss die Augen auf als Uesugi-San auf ihn zugerannt kam. Doch anstatt einer von Wut verzerrten Fratze sah er zwei entschlossende Augen dicht vor sich: „Du bist das Letzte. Du bist absolut nicht ordentlich, nicht erwachsen, hyperaktiv, nervig, überhaupt verdammt anstrengend und ich find dich manchmal echt zum Kotzen. Du bist…" „Eiri-San… tut mir Leid, wenn ich…", stammelte Shu einem Anfall der Ohnmacht nahe. „…mein Gegenpol!" „Waa…", Shindou verstand Eiri's Verhalten nicht im Geringsten.

„Kennst du diesen Zettel noch?", Uesugi hielt ihm den Zettel mit dem Text von damals unter die Nase. „Ja, das ist mein alter Songtext, was ist denn damit?"

Shu's Verwirrung war komplett als Eiri's Augen auf einmal begannen zu leuchten: „Shindou Shuichi…?" Die Hände des Autors hatten sich plötzlich unendlich sanft an sein Gesicht geschmiegt.

„Ja…?"Shuichis Stimme zitterte.

„… Willst du mich heiraten?"


End file.
